Vengeance
by The Forgotten Disciple
Summary: This follows the story of Namaka, a lion driven by a dark spirit to seek vengeance on Simba
1. Prologue

Namaka's Journey of Vengeance

Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.

(Samuel Johnson).

The tale which follows is not one which should be regarded as one which will eventually lead to a warm, happy conclusion. I venture to tell the truth about a lion whose soul, due to a vicious tragedy, was torn in two. The lion who was viewed as a warm, caring and intelligent lion and transformed into a cold, angry and calculating creature with a thirst for revenge.

I tell this story because it was one which my father told me and I fear that the true details may be lost in the different translations of the tale.

This is the story of the lion whose name has become lost in time, the lion known as Namaka.


	2. Discovery

Discovery

The glorious sun emerged from the plain beyond the horizon and shone on the great lion's fur. King Mufasa was gazing across his Kingdom, thinking. His first son had been born the day before and he was still nervous about the responsibility of being a father and he was not quite sure how he could raise his son into being a just and wise king. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cry of, "Your Majesty!"

Zazu landed in front of Mufasa, quite out of breath, "Sire…border…hurry."

"Slow down, Zazu," said Mufasa, "What is it?"

"Sire," said Zazu, "An abandoned cub has been spotted on the border."

"What?" said Mufasa, shocked, "Take me there."

Zazu took flight and flied east, closely followed by Mufasa.

When they reached the border, they found what was clearly a male lion cub, no more than a week old and was crawling along the ground. When Mufasa lifted the cub's face towards his he saw the cub had piercing blue eyes with faint, black circles around his eyes and three black strips of fur ran from his bottom lip to his chin. When Mufasa looked into those eyes he saw a powerful soul and he felt disgusted that someone could abandon such a cub in the middle of nowhere.

Mufasa told Zazu to fly back to Pride Rock and inform the lionesses of the discovery. After Zazu had left, Mufasa picked up the young cub and followed Zazu back home.

After the lionesses had assembled, Mufasa announced that he had decided to take in the cub, he would not replace Simba's position as Crown Prince, but he would be loved as a son and he expected everyone else to treat the cub as an equal. The lionesses, including Sarabi, had no argument, for they had also sensed a sort of aura of strength around the cub and as he grew up he became great friends with every single creature he met.


	3. Growing up

Chapter 3: Growing up

"Namaka, do you want to come outside and play," asked Zuri as she and her older sister Nala came up to the young cub.

"Why don't you go and play with Simba?" asked Namaka. As Simba, Nala and Zuri knew, Namaka was quite a boring, but extremely caring and smart cub. He would often help others out of tricky situations, using his smarts or muscle, which ever best suited the situation at hand. Namaka was both strong and incredibly smart, and the others loved him because of his kindness, but he frequently tried to stay away from any form of socialization.

"Mufasa is showing him something," said Nala.

"Come on, Namaka," said Zuri, "One game." Zuri was a bit shy, but loved playing games with the others. During the time she had known Namaka, she felt a sort of connection between them, and she was very fond of Namaka, despite his refusal to socialize.

"There you two are," a voice said and Sarafina suddenly picked Zuri up, saying, "It's bath time."

"Oh, mom," exclaimed Zuri as Sarafina left the cave, "See you around Namaka."

Sarafina vanished from sight closely followed by Nala.

"Bath," said Namaka, "I feel sorry for those two."

"Namaka," said a voice from outside the cave.

"That sounds like mom," said Namaka.

"Namaka," the voice said and Sarabi appeared around the corner, "Bath time."

"Mom," said Namaka, "I'm not a baby anymore, I refuse to take a bath and there's nothing you can do to make me."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes and said, "Now."

"Okay," said Namaka and ran up to her.

After his bath, Sarabi had decided to let Namaka go walk around Pride Rock. Namaka usually did this, just to have some time with himself. He had been out there for quite a while when he saw Simba, Nala and Zazu leaving Pride Rock, "Where's Zuri?" he asked himself.

He suddenly felt a light trembling in the ground beneath his paws, most lions do not notice this, but Namaka had taught himself to do this and he ducked out of the way just as Zuri jumped above his head in attempt to pin him, but missed and landed on her back,

"Not again," she moaned.

"You're getting more impatient," said Namaka, although he was young, he displayed a maturity beyond his years.

"Whatever," said Zuri as she let herself up and looked Namaka in the face. She always felt a kind of warmth whenever she looked into his sparkling, blue eyes, "You want to play a game?"

"No," said Namaka, as he walked back up Pride Rock.

"Come on, you never want to do anything fun," she said as she followed him.

"Don't care," said Namaka and he went into the main cave, lay down and pretended to snore as Zuri kept bugging him.


	4. First Signs

Chapter 4: First Signs

Later during the day, Namaka had agreed to play one game with Zuri, if she would just leave him alone after that. On their way out, they ran into Mufasa. Mufasa had the same sort of aura of power around him as Namaka did, "Have you youngsters seen Simba?" asked Mufasa.

"No, your majesty," said Zuri, her head held low.

"I saw him," said Namaka, "He, Nala and Zazu were heading in the direction of the waterhole and…"

At that moment, Zazu hit the ground, covered in flames (like a tiny fireball out of the sky), "I am going to venture as far to guess that Simba has something to do with this," said Namaka.

"Sire," gasped Zazu, standing up and brushing flames of him, "Simba…Nala…Elephant…Graveyard…"

"WHAT?" roared Mufasa, "Zazu follow me."

And Mufasa took off, with Zazu following, in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. Namaka and Zuri stared after them, and then at each other, "So," said Zuri, "The game?"

"Oh," said Namaka, "Right."

Several minutes later, Namaka was sitting alone in the fields, "I hate this game, it's such an insult to my intelligence."

He suddenly felt a change in the way the grass around him was moving, it was flapping eastward, toward the wind, a clear sign of a moving person, he braced himself and ducked as Zuri flew over his head and landed in the dirt in front of him, "I almost had you," she said.

She got up and once again caught Namaka's bright blue eyes, but quickly turned away before got in familiar situation of not being able to turn away, "You want to play another game?" she asked.

"No," said Namaka.

"Please."

"No," he repeated and began to walk away, with Zuri following him, repeating 'please' and he repeating 'no'.

When they were a few meters away from Pride Rock, Zuri still had not given up; Namaka suddenly turned round and shouted, "NO."

For a second, Zuri could have sworn that his eyes had turned completely black and red, but it could not have been, "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Zuri," said Namaka, his eyes bright blue again, "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," she said, "You're probably just tired, that's what my mom always says when I'm in a bad mood."

"Maybe you're right," said Namaka and he locked eyes with Zuri, he found a kind of warmth in her eyes and she seemed to feel the same way about him, but she turned away and shouted, "Nala!"

And ran past Namaka, Nala was indeed approaching along with Zazu. He followed Zuri. Why had he screamed at her? What had happened?


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5: The Dream

The bright moon was high in the night sky, which suggests that it was midnight. All was quiet, not even the leaves of the trees nor the blades of the grass move, no one was moving, except for a young cub, huddled in a corner, his reddish brown coat stained with sweat, he must have been dreaming.

Namaka was standing in a completely black world, no ground, no sky, no sun, no moon, no stars, just blackness, "Hello, Namaka," said a voice.

"Wh…who's there?" stammered Namaka.

"Don't be afraid," said the voice, "I'm right here behind you."

Namaka whirled around to find…himself? It could not have been, but it was; another cub with the same reddish brown coat, the dark patches around his eyes and the three black stripes running from the bottom lip to his chin. The only difference was that, instead of Namaka's sparkling blue eyes, this cub had red eyes, eyes of violence, "I am Jefule."

"What do you want?" demanded Namaka, although he did not show it, he was terrified.

"Just to introduce myself," said Jefule, "You wanted to know who I am: I am you, your other half. You have spent so much time alone that you have grown to love it. Whenever someone interrupts your thoughts, you want to rip their hearts out, but at the same time you are so thankful to have them. When those two feelings, hate and love, meet, they try desperately to balance the other out; I am the result."

"I don't understand," said Namaka.

"You will," said Jefule, "But, for now, wake up."

And Namaka felt himself being shaken awake by, none other, than Zuri, "Wake up, Namaka. You want to go play?"

"Okay," said Namaka, anything to get that awful dream out of his head, but as he followed Zuri out of the cave, he heard a voice in his head, "One day."


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 6: Tragedy Strikes

As Namaka left the cave, judging by the sun, he calculated that he had slept in, and he hated doing that. He felt every second of the day was precious and that he should spend it doing things he enjoyed. As they left the cave Namaka noticed Nala and Simba were not anywhere to be seen. When he asked where they were, Zuri said Nala was getting a bath and Simba had gone to the gorge with Scar.

"Scar?" Namaka said out loud.

If there was one thing Namaka knew; it was that Scar hated Simba. He saw the hatred in Scar's eyes. Unlike other animals, Namaka could tell what someone else was thinking just by looking them in the eyes, he did not know why others could not see it, but he kept his mouth shut about it. Despite being smart, Namaka was scared of Scar.

"Yes, Scar," said Zuri, "Is something wrong."

"No," said Namaka, "Just odd."

He said the last part to himself and right after he said this, he distinctly heard a voice in his head: _I'll say_.

While the two played the various games cubs usually play, the two found themselves growing fonder of the each other. Namaka even let Zuri beat him some times, just to see her smile. Zuri was also surprised by Namaka's sudden change, but was afraid that if she said anything, he would want to stop playing. During their games they could have sworn they heard a loud, cub roar coming up from the direction of the gorge, "What was that?" asked Zuri.

'_A poor, laughable excuse for a roar' _said the voice in Namaka's head, "I don't know," said Namaka. However the cubs paid no attention and continued playing until they saw Scar returning with Zazu who had his head hung low as he flew. Scar had no expression on his face and simply walked past the cubs and the two followed him back to Pride Rock, neither daring to ask where Simba was.

When they got back, Scar announced to the whole pride that he had an important announcement to make. The entire pride had gathered at the base of Pride Rock to here Scar announce the most tragic news that struck the entire pride speechless. Everyone hung their heads in sorrow, Nala was crying in her mother's front paws and Namaka felt Zuri rest her head on his shoulders. Another shocking announcement was that Scar was actually welcoming the hyenas into the Pride Lands, hyenas had long been the enemies of the Pride Lands since Mufasa's grandfather had banished the hyena chief, Murcretia, into the outlands. Not only were the hyenas allowed back into the Pride Lands, but they were actually going to live at Pride Rock! This was unthinkable, but Scar was the King and decision maker now and there was nothing the pride could do about it.

At that moment, Namaka knew that he could not count on others to protect him and the ones he loved; _If you want something done right…do it yourself_, said the voice in Namaka's head.


	7. Scar Calls

Chapter 7: Scar Calls

(A.N. Jefue's speech is in italics).

The lion sitting in the mouth of gazed out over the vast wasteland before him. How long had it been since the sun showered the lands with its glorious rays? How long had it been since the lands were more than the nightmare which now stretched out before him? '_Too_ _long' _said the voice in Namaka's head.

"Everything's so dead," said Namaka.

'_Death gives us immortality.'_

Namaka had learned to live with the fact that his alter ego, Jefue, had an annoying habit of just…saying things that could be helpful, unhelpful, insulting, cruel and sometimes just plain annoying. Suddenly he felt someone nuzzle him, he whipped his head around and saw his mate, "Talking to yourself again?" she asked.

"No, Zuri,"said Namaka, "Just thinking out loud."

"So you were talking to yourself," said Zuri as she nuzzled her mate's mane.

Namaka had changed a lot, he had grown to be twice the size of Scar and he had grown a large mane which fell over his eyes and hid most of them and Zuri did not like that much because it hid his eyes as she often told him, but he just did not seem to care and just rolled his eyes each time she brought it up. Yesterday had been one of the greatest days of his life, Zuri had told him that she was pregnant…he was going to be a dad. He could not believe it; he did not even know the first thing about being a father. Right now, life could not be any better: he, his beautiful mate and soon, they would have their first cub.

Zuri had grown into a beautiful lioness with her bright green eyes and tan coat and she was one of the most skilled hunters in the pride

"Sorry to interrupt you two," said a small voice behind them.

Namaka and Zuri turned around and saw Zazu, he had never been the same since Scar came to power; he looked skinnier and weaker, "What is it, Zazu?" asked Zuri politely.

"The King, would like to see Namaka," said Zazu a bit quietly, he had never got used to referring to Scar as 'King'.

'_Scar to see us?'_

Although Namaka was Scar's second in command, Scar never wanted to speak with anyone, "That's odd," said Zuri, "Maybe you should go."

'_Maybe?'_

"I'm coming, Zazu," said Namaka and he followed Zazu up Pride Rock, he looked back and saw Zuri give him a 'be careful' gaze and he continued up Pride Rock.


	8. Suspicious Activity

Chapter 6: Suspicious Activity

'_Scar's up to something.'_

"Scar's always up to something," whispered Namaka as he slowly approached Scar's lair.

'_Yes, but this time it's not good.'_

"It's never good," Namaka replied.

'_We're going around in circles.'_

At that moment Namaka approached the mouth of the miserable cavern in which Scar resided every passing moment of every passing day, very rarely showing his face and whenever he did, it was for some sort of announcement. Apart from that Scar ate, lived and slept in that cave. Only the three hyenas and the lioness Zira were allowed up there. "Who's there?" came a voice out of the blackness.

"It's me," replied Namaka.

Scar slowly emerged from the shadows, "Is that how you address a King?" Scar demanded in a more than serious tone.

'_I'll let you know when I see one.'_

"Forgive me…sire," Namaka just managed to say, he detested the fact that there were people of higher authority than him because it meant that they could order him around and that was something he and Jefule hated.

'_I can't believe it. This imbecile couldn't rule a hole in the ground without a squadron of hyenas and you're sucking up to him…pathetic.'_

"I didn't make you second in command to address me without authority," said Scar, "But because you are the only lion who has shown loyalty towards me."

"I am happy to do so," said Namaka.

'_I'd be happy to spit in his face.'_

"Speaking of loyalty," said Scar now returning to the shadows, "What's Sarabi and her band of lionesses been up to?"

"Things are worse than ever," said Namaka, "They are getting more rebellious every day and are refusing to listen to me."

"I'll sort them out," said Scar.

"Thank you…sire," replied Namaka, "But I get the feeling that that is not the reason you called me up here."

"Nothing gets past you, Namaka," said Scar, "No, that is not the reason I called you up here, I hear your mate is expecting a cub."

"Yes," said Namaka, he had a growing caution in his voice, something was not right.

"Do you know when it's due?" asked Scar.

"No, sire," said Namaka, getting more alert by the second.

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations," said Scar with a smirk on his face, "Now leave."

Namaka left the cave pondering over what Scar's intentions on that conversation, "What's he up to?"

'_Not my problem, it's not my cub'_

"I thought you said you were me," Namaka asked Jefule.

'_I thought you said I wasn't.'_


	9. Getting Help

Chapter 9: Getting Help

_Several months later_

"It's crazy," Namaka said to himself as he waited for Nala to say goodbye to the other lionesses.

They were all gathered well away from Pride Rock and had just come up with the plan of sending a lone lioness out to search for help. The situation had become so desperate…the Pridelands were seeking outside help for the first time in over 20 generations. The plan had been suggested by Sarabi, and she had offered to go herself, but the other lionesses said they needed her there; she was the very foundation that held the lionesses together. Zuri was the second choice, she was the second strongest lioness, but she had just given birth to her and Namaka's cub, so the next choice was Nala (it was not much of a choice, she had volunteered right after the others had convinced Sarabi to stay). The others agreed, Sarafina did not protest; she had great confidence in her daughter. The only lion that showed no faith in Nala (or the whole plan for that matter) was Namaka. The only two who knew Namaka more than anyone else, where Sarabi and Zuri and ever since he had reached maturity, they found that he had developed a 'no hope' attitude and no one liked that much; he was always trying to convince them that their plans were a complete waste of time. Sarabi and Zuri had also noticed a more sinister change in his character; he had developed a very short temper, one of them would sometimes catch him having conversations with someone neither of them could see and most scary of all; his blue eyes would sometimes change to a shade of red and his voice would change…as if it were someone else.

Right now, however, their focus were on seeing Nala safely to the border, that was Namaka's job, he knew the lands better than they did, due to his constant strolls through the Pridelands, and his rank at Pride Rock, "I'm not doing it," he said.

'_Great, show these lionesses whose boss' _said the voice in Namaka's head.

"Why not, Namaka?" asked Sarabi, stepping out from the group of lionesses.

"Because this plan is idiotic," said Namaka, "You'll die within two days."

"It's better to die out there, than here," said Nala.

"You're melting my heart," said Namaka, sarcastically.

"Namaka!" exclaimed Sarabi, sternly.

"Sarabi," said Namaka, "I'm not a cub anymore, I'll talk and act the way I see fit," and with that he left the group.

"Don't worry," Zuri said to the group, "I'll talk to him."

Zuri followed Namaka, despite his dramatic change in character, she still loved him very much, "Namaka!"

Namaka stopped and turned around, "Yes, Zuri?" he asked as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"Please help Nala," she said.

"Not you too, Zuri," he sighed.

"I have faith in her," said Zuri, "I believe she can bring help to us all."

'_Don't listen to her.'_

"Okay," said Namaka, Zuri was the one lioness he could never say 'no' to.

'_Why? Why? Why? Why?'_

Namaka tried his best to ignore the voice in his head…as he and Jefule knew, Zuri was the only one who could convince Namaka to ignore Jefule, but Namaka felt Jefule's hold growing stronger.


	10. Jefule's Revelation

Chapter 10: Jefule's Revelation

Namaka and Nala reached the border of the Pridelands, "Thank you, Namaka," said Nala.

"For what?" asked Namaka, "Showing you the road to death?"

"I was just trying to be friendly," said Nala as she began walking in the direction of the dessert.

"Nala," said Namaka, she turned with a scowl on her face, "Come back alive."

Nala smiled and hugged Namaka tightly, _'Nice,' _said Jefule to Namaka. Nala turned and ran away from Namaka, her family and her home.

'_Come back alive? Do you really think she's going to come back?'_

"We can always hope," said Namaka as began the journey back to Pride Rock.

'_Hope? Do you believe in such a thing? All the lionesses, especially Sarabi, talk foolishly about this concept. I cannot arrive to a conclusion as to how they can even believe in such a thing.'_

"Mufasa always did," challenged Namaka, he noticed Jefule's tone was getting more and more threatening.

'_And look what happened to him. He's now rotting away a ditch somewhere.'_

"His spirit lives on, such is the Circle of Life," Namaka said, his temper rising.

'_Don't talk to me about the popular fairy tale that is plaguing these lands. Do you want to know what the Circle of Life is? Do you?'_

"WHAT?" shouted Namaka.

'_It is an illusion, Namaka, an erroneous perception of reality; it is a myth, conjured up by some dim-witted fool trying to justify his poor, sad, shit-hole of a life.'_

"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU," screamed Namaka.

'_See? Your rage grows stronger and so do I. Soon, not even your precious Zuri will be able to stop you from giving in to me.'_

Namaka shook his head, trying to block out the voice and he ran back to Pride Rock, hoping he could run away from Jefule, but no matter how hard he ran, he knew what Jefule said was right…soon his mental defenses would break, and Jefule would have control.

Meanwhile…

Rafiki, the old shaman sat in his tree staring at his wall paintings with a heavy heart. He looked at the paintings done by the shamans before him, from, Rukna, the first King of the Pridelands, down to the smudged out picture of Simba. Life would not be the same again; the Circle of Life was in chaos and would not be long until the world followed. Then something caught the old monkey's eye: the painting of the lion he knew to be Namaka was darker than yesterday. He had noticed this, but had turned a blind eye, thinking he was just tired, but he could not ignore it any longer, he picked up his staff and went to question the spirit, but he needed to do it fast, Namaka's picture was growing darker every day.


	11. Prayer

Chapter 11

When the lionesses saw Namaka return, he was running as if a demon was on his tail. The only time they had seen him run so fast was on hunts; although he was the only male, apart from Scar, in the Pride, he still came along to help them with the hunts for he knew how hard pressed the lionesses were having to hunt twice as much every day to keep the Pride and the hyenas living. He did not just come because he was strong, but because of his smarts he could plan out attack patterns. Although they hid it, most of the lionesses were quite fond of Namaka; he was their voice to Scar (and Scar's voice to them). Now he was running towards them, but he slowed down as he approached the group, "Namaka, are you alright?" asked Sarabi when she saw the frightened expression on his face.

"I'm fine," he replied, although none of the lionesses were convinced.

"Is Nala alright?" asked Sarafina and Zuri at the same time.

"Yes," said Namaka, "She's alright, but Jefule, he…"

"Who's Jefule?" asked Zuri, taking a step towards her mate.

"No one," said Namaka, and he pushed passed Zuri and made his way back to Pride Rock.

'_Smooth move slick,_ _you almost gave the whole game away. Although I wouldn't mind a little attention; I've got my eyes on a few of those lionesses, I could show them a good time especially that Nala, but thanks to someone that's no longer possible…'_

"Shut up," said Namaka, "You don't even care about any of them."

'_Nonsense, I care loads about them…sexual-wise of course.'_

"You're sick," said Namaka.

'_You forget: I am you, so if I'm sick then…you get the point.'_

"No," said Namaka, "I'm nothing like you, I don't want to be."

'_One day you will, Namaka, you will.'_

That night, Namaka was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock, "Please Mufasa," he said towards the heavens, "I promised to be loyal to your family and I ask for only one thing in return: rid me of the demon inside me."

'_Do you think the Kings are listening to you? They are not; you are a fool to even think they are.'_

"Please," he said as small tears began to make their way down his face. He soon began to see it was pointless spending all night out here so he got up and made his way towards his den, inside he found Zuri asleep with their son asleep in her paws. Namaka smiled and went over to Zuri and rested his head ontop of hers and he whispered, "I love you," and sleep slowly began to overtake him, but not before he heard,

'_I grow stronger Namaka…tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.'_


	12. Argument and Plans

Chapter 12: Argument and Plans

One early morning, a few days later, Namaka awoke from a relatively decent sleep, except for a few flashes of Jefule taunting him with how much time was left. He awoke inside his private den, and looked around; trying to clear the blur of sleep from his eyes, and as everything came into perspective he saw his beloved mate giving their son a bath. Their son, Towa, had grown, but only a bit and had just learned to walk. Namaka walked up to Zuri and nuzzled her lovingly, "Good morning, my love," she said as she brushed away the part of his mane which blocked some parts of his eyes, "How was your night?"

'_Fine, thanks for asking.'_

"Not bad," replied Namaka, ignoring the comment Jefule just put in.

"Do you plan to spend the day with us?" asked Zuri, nodding towards Towa.

'_Yes, splendid idea, let's spend the day together and maybe the end she and me can get some alone time.'_

Namaka shook his head slightly, trying to block out the voice, "No," he replied. For the past few weeks he had been spending less time with his mate and his son; he knew that he was growing weaker and felt the constant temptation to follow whatever Jefule told him, which could lead to the injury of Zuri and Towa, or even worse, "I'm sorry, but…" he could not finish. He got up from the embrace with his mate and began to make his way towards the cave mouth, but was cut off by Zuri who had their son held between her teeth. She set the cub on the cave floor, gently and looked up at Namaka (even though she was standing, he was still taller than her), "Namaka, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked.

'_This I have to see.'_

"You've been neglecting us over the past few days," she said, looking into his crystal, blue eye, "Spending more time by yourself and I'm worried about you."

'_This conversation just got boring, let's go Namaka.'_

"That's ridiculous," said Namaka, as he attempted to make his way around Zuri.

"Your son's cub hood is passing by and you're missing it," said Zuri angrily.

'_Namaka, move this bitch or I will.'_

"Zuri," said Namaka, through his teeth, trying to fight the urge to obey Jefule, and stared passed Zuri towards the cave exit, "Please move."

"Namaka," she said as she moved to look him in the face, "I don't want you doing this to yourself."

"I have to go," he said and pushed her aside and left the cave, _'Good, put her in her place.'_

As Namaka walked down Pride Rock, he thought about what Zuri had just told him; she was right, he had been neglecting them, but he had to, Jefule was indeed growing stronger and who knew what would happen when he was unleashed.

_Meanwhile:_

"Namaka's male cub is growing older," said Scar as he looked down at the cub that Zira's sister had died giving birth to, "He could be a threat to young Kovu."

"Perhaps," said Zira as she suckled the young cub.

"You know what to do," said Scar, "Make sure he will never be a threat."

Zira merely nodded and just lay down as Scar left the cave.

Zira walked down the path that led to Namaka's cave just as she heard Scar yell out: "SARABI." When Zira reached the cave entrance she found Zuri lying down with her cub in her front paws. She stood up as she saw Zira come in, "What do you want Zira?"

Zira simply smiled demonically as she stared down at the small cub, then back at Zuri. Zuri knew what was coming and she moved her cub aside, just as Zira raised an unsheathed paw and began slashing away at Zuri.


	13. Battle

Chapter 12: Battle

Namaka sat alone, staring at the horizon, the blades of grass around moving with the wind as if to some ominous melody. And the voice, the cold, uncaring, charismatic voice still whispered in his ear, _'Don't ignore me, Namaka.'_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Namaka said, tears threatening to fall, "Just for one day?"

'_I grow tired of saying this, so it will be the last time: I am you. And don't cry, I cannot stand to see a male cry, it is an insult to the gender.'_

Too late, the tears began. Namaka did not weep for himself, no…he wept because he could remember what Zuri had said to him before he left the cave; she was right, he had been neglecting them, but he could not risk having his family being hurt, they were all he had left in the world…apart from Jefule. Namaka began making his way back towards Pride Rock, on his way back he bumped into the last lioness he wanted to have a conversation with, especially now: Zira.

"Hello, Namaka," said Zira, seductively, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Zira," replied Namaka in atone which suggested he did not want to talk with her.

Zira ran her slim, feminine body against his muscular, masculine one, "Is that anyway to speak to your queen?"

Namaka sighed; Zira had acted this way around him ever since he had hit maturity and it annoyed him, but Jefule found it enjoyable. Now, as she ran her body against him, he could smell something on her, something familiar…blood, "Have you been hunting, Zira?"

"Err, yes, a small rabbit, nothing much," Zira replied, but Namaka was not convinced, but before he could press the matter, he smelt something else in the air; smoke. It was coming from Pride Rock, Zira and Namaka both diverted their gaze towards Pride Rock and saw a fire raging at its base, the flames slowly licking higher as two lions faced each other on the very summit, one of them was obviously Scar and neither could identify the second one, "Scar," whispered Zira and she took off in the direction of Pride Rock. Namaka followed her.

When they reached Pride Rock, they all the lionesses engaged in a battle with the hyenas, Zira bared her teeth and joined the battle, Namaka watched as the lionesses fought with all their might, _'Did I miss something? Why is this happening al of a sudden?'_

Namaka did not answer; he looked up towards the summit and saw the newcomer (he was fighting Scar viciously, there was something familiar about that lion, but Namaka could not quite place it, then he caught a glimpse of the lion's face in a flash of lightning, and he gasped, "Simba? Alive?"

'_Of course, life has away of turning around and biting you in the ass.'_

"What do you mean?" asked Namaka.

'_Nothing.'_

All of a sudden, Simba was down and Scar saw his chance and took a running leap at Simba, but Simba reacted quickly and used his hind legs to vault Scar off the summit, down to the base of Pride Rock. Scar got to his feet slowly and looked up to see hundreds of hyenas looking at him in a way that said they were not happy about something, after an exchange of words, which Namaka could not hear. The hyenas then jumped on Scar and the final things Namaka heard from Scar, were the horrified screams emitting from the bloody heaps of flesh and fur, _'Bliss, pure bliss.'_

As Namaka returned his gaze to the lionesses he realized something…Zuri was not among them. He made his way back to his den.


	14. Death and Darkness

Chapter 14: Death and Darkness

"Zuri," Namaka called as he approached his den, "Zuri, you're never going to believe, Simba's back and…"

He never finished his sentence, for he was met by the most horrifying sight; his beloved mate and his cub, lying dead in pools of their own blood, _'Oh my.'_

"ZURI," screamed Namaka as he ran up to her body and collapsed by her, sobbing, "Zuri…no…no." His fur began to soak up the blood on the cave floor, _'I told you, I knew nothing good could come out of this.'_

Namaka continued to cry, "Why...why?"

'_Who gives a shit? They're dead, it's no use crying over them and…oh wow, I feel a sudden rush of strength.'_

Jefule did, for Namaka had gotten up and began breathing hard, "Who could've done this?"

'_Simba, of course.'_

"Simba?"

'_Yes, think about it: you are Scar's second in command, Zuri is…was your mate, he's killed Scar and would want everyone close to Scar eliminated, so…'_

"I see your point, you're right Simba must've killed them, and he will pay."

Namaka left the cave, but not before turning round to look at Zuri's body one last time, saying, "I love you." He stepped out into the pouring rain, a few moments ago, he would have jumped for joy at seeing rain for the first time in who knows how long, but right now he felt nothing but hate and anger. He stared at Pride Rock and saw Simba waling up the edge. Namaka bared his teeth and was about to run towards Simba, _'No, not yet.'_

"Why not?"

'_You're tired and angry and Simba has about twenty lionesses behind him who will die before they let you get near him.'_

"What do you suggest I do?" growled Namaka.

'_Leave Pride Rock. Take this sorrow to your heart and make it a part of you and it shall nourish you until you are strong again.'_

Namaka turned around, as tears began to fall again, and began running, running away from Pride Rock.

He had been running for days. He would run all day, maybe hunt something, sleep, get up and repeat the cycle. He had reached the borders of a Kingdom he did not know, but he decided to take a break near the border. When he woke up…he heard a soft giggling.


	15. Welcome to Majike Pride

Chapter 15: Welcome to Majike Pride

(A.N. Majike is pronounced ma-ji-kay.)

Seven lionesses were lying in the afternoon sunshine talking and giggling amongst themselves and just enjoying the warm sun. One of them was lying on her back and spoke up, saying, "If only males were like blades of grass."

"What do you mean, Biti?" asked another named Haki.

"You know," said Biti, "So easy to find. I hope I find myself a strong, kind male."

"Keep dreaming, Biti," said one called Jinaki, "There is no such thing as a strong _and_ kind male."

The lionesses giggled at the last four words.

"Go on and laugh," said Biti, "But one day I will find myself a male. One who is strong and kind."

"Biti, Jinaki, Aushi, Haki, Hashiri, Mazi, come quick," they all heard the voice of their eldest sister. They jumped to their feet and rushed to see what all the fuss was about.

Namaka had been sleeping when he was aroused by giggling and voices. They were pretty close by, but whoever was talking, the clearly could not see him for he had fallen asleep in the shade of some bushes. He kept his eyes closed for he was still drowsy and almost fallen asleep again when he heard a female voice above him shout, "Biti, Jinaki, Aushi, Haki, Hashiri, Mazi, come quick!"

The seven sisters gathered behind their elder sister, one, named Mazi asked, "What is it, Gazi?"

"Look for yourselves," replied the elder one named, Mazi, indicating the bushes.

When the sisters peered into the bushes, they were shocked and amazed to see a sleeping and devilishly handsome male lying in the shade of the bushes. Suddenly, all the sisters began talking amongst themselves, throwing random questions around like: 'Who do you think he is?' and 'How did he get here?' At that moment the male opened his eyes and looked at them.

When Namaka opened his eyes, he was stunned to see seven lionesses staring at him ad talking amongst themselves, _'Namaka, I don't know where we are, but I like it with each passing second.'_

Namaka sat up and when he did the females gasped as if afraid he might hurt them, "Greetings," said Namaka, not smiling as he said that and he sounded as if they where a mere irritation. Suddenly, all the lionesses began shouting out greetings at once, then one lioness said, "Silence, all of you," and they all fell quiet, "I am Gazi, these are my younger sisters. You are a stranger to these lands, and by law, you have to be taken to…"

At that moment another female voice called out from some distance away, "Girls, where are you?"

"It is mother," said one lioness.

"Over here mother," said Gazi, "There is a male here."

"A male?" asked the voice. All of a sudden an elder female came into view, like her daughters, her fur was golden-brown and her eyes were green and glowed with an aura of kindness, "Greetings, stranger, I am Nina."

"My name is Namaka."

'_No, don't introduce me.'_

"These are my daughters: Gazi, the eldest, Mazi, her twin, Hashiri, Haki, Aushi, Jinaki, and finally, Biti, the youngest. I am the Pride Mother and my daughters are the only members of my Pride."

"Mother, can he join our Pride?" pleaded Biti.

The others, except Gazi, pleaded also that Namaka be allowed to stay, "I see my daughters have taken a liking to you, stranger, and if they like you, I like you, welcome to Majike Pride."


	16. Unleashed

Chapter 16: Unleashed

Namaka was amazed by the beauty of the Majike lands; they were very similar to the Pride Lands, but there was a beautiful cluster of trees with a small waterfall in the centre, Nina and her daughters slept in eight small caves which located around the waterfall. There was no cave for Namaka to sleep in and many of the young lionesses offered to share their caves with Namaka, but he said outside would do fine (much to the disappointment of the lionesses). That night, Namaka was sleeping under a tree and was twitching and murmuring due to a violent night mare he was having: he was in an endless dark void where he was hearing the voices of everyone he knew, every now and then, he'd hear Zuri's voice scream his name as if calling for help. Every time he tried to reach were her voice was coming from, he was stopped by a lion (that looked exactly like him except for the fact that its eyes were blood red with streaks of black and its fur was slightly darker with a much messier mane). Suddenly the only sound he heard was a knocking sound, as if someone were knocking two coconuts together, then came Jefule's voice: _'Time's up, Namaka.'_ The knocking stopped and Jefule woke up to see the lioness Gazi looking down on him.

Namaka stood up, "Who's Zuri?" she asked.

"How did you…" began Namaka, but Gazi cut him off,

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh," said Namaka, coldly, "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does," said Gazi as she eyed him, suspiciously.

"I don't mean any disrespect," began Namaka, "But just drop it."

With that Namaka left the small wood and entered open Savannah, he sighed sadly and wiped a tear from his eye, but then began the waterfall of tears, he slumped onto the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably, "Oh…Zuri…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

'_Sorry Namaka, but I think it's time for a little surprise.'_

There was a sudden pang of pain in Namaka's chest, the world began to spin, he felt sick, his head was splitting and suddenly he felt a tingle, it began in the core of his body and spread to the tips of his toes and tail, then closed his eyes.

Jefule opened his blood-red eyes and looked at his surroundings very slowly. Then he looked down at his front, right paw and moved it front of his face as if he had never seen it before, _"Is this what it's like to be alive? Oooo, exhilarating."_

'What's happening?' he heard the voice in his head.

"_Oh, good evening Namaka, I hope the process wasn't as uncomfortable for you as it was for me."_

'What's…'

They heard some commotion coming from the wood, _"What could that entire racket be about?"_


	17. Baka and Dhara

Chapter 17: Baka and Dhara

Jefule returned to the forest to find two rather big, muscular males standing side by side near the base of the waterfall. Nina was facing them and her daughters were behind her trying to keep out of sight of the males. Jefule liked what was going on so decided not to interrupt and hid in the shadows of the trees' leaves.

"I told you to leave our lands, Baka," growled Nina.

"Oh, we will," whispered Baka with a sneer. He was slightly bigger than the other and had black eyes. He had scars all over his body which suggested a life of hardship. The other lion had less indication of a hard life, but had a sly smile on his face as his green eyes leapt, lustfully, from on young lioness to the next, "Once we've spent a moment or two with some of your beautiful daughters," finished Baka.

'Did you hear that?' asked the voice in Jefule's head.

"_We're standing about five meters away, how could I not hear that?" _whispered Jefule.

"You can have me," said Nina, for she knew she and her daughters were not strong enough to fight the two males, "Just let them go."

"We'd be glad to have you," said the smaller male, "But you alone wouldn't satisfy us."

Gazi then stepped out from among the frightened lionesses, "You can have me to, Dhara."

"I just might do that," said Dhara as he slowly approached Gazi and was soon so close to her that she could smell his vile breath.

"You know what, Dhara?" asked Baka, "Why don't you take Gazi here, and have some fun, I'll watch over this group."

"You are kind, dear brother," said Dhara, "You follow me." And he lead Gazi away from her mother and sisters, Gazi followed, ignoring the cries of protest from her mother and sisters who were being watched over by Baka.

Jefule chuckled, 'We need to help them.'

"_Don't rush me. I'll help when I feel like it, and I don't feel like it right now."_

And Jefule slunk away, following Dhara and Gazi, away from the forest and into a small clearing.

Once Dhara and Gazi had reached the centre of the clearing (Jefule decided to stay in the shadows of the trees), Dhara turned to face Gazi. He chuckled as Gazi halted and held herself in a fearless posture, but had an obvious sign of fear in her eyes. Dhara began to circle her, admiring every curve of her extraordinary body. When he reached her left side he reached out his paw and began to run it along her underbelly. She shuddered at his vile touch. When his paw reached in-between her hind legs, it was Dhara's time to shudder, "You know," he said, "I have met some very hot lionesses in my time, but I have never met one as gorgeous at you."

If this had come from a lion she loved, she would have found herself blushing uncontrollably, but coming from this lion, she felt disgusted, "You sicken me," she spat.

Suddenly she was hit around the head and fell to the ground, and then she felt Dhara's weight as he mounted her, and a lonely tear escaped her eyes. Then a voice came from the trees, a cruel, spine-chilling voice, but there was something recognizable in it,

"_Hey, that's not very polite."_

The weight from Gazi's back was gone and she looked up to see a lion with black fur emerge from the shadows, his eyes were blood-red, his mane was extremely messy and he was really skinny, "Who are you? Her bodyguard?" asked Dhara.

"_No, I'm the next best thing"_

Dhara leapt at the new lion and they were both pushed into the shadows of the trees and out of Gazi's view. Growls and snarls could be heard from the trees for some time until Gazi heard Dhara plead, "Wait…no…stop…I give up…please…mercy…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Silence, except for a gurgling noise coming from the bushes. Then the dark lion stepped out of the shadows and approached Gazi, _"Are you okay?"_

"Yes," replied Gazi, getting up, "I'm…what happened to Dhara?"

"_He…uh…committed suicide."_

"What?" gasped Gazi in shock, "How?"

"_He slit his throat eighteen times, disemboweled himself, gouged his eyes out, dislocated his jaw, then threw himself into a ditch. Very tragic." _


	18. Slumber

Chapter 18: Slumber

Baka stood guard over Nina and her six daughters while his brother finished with Gazi. While standing guard his eyes would wander over the remaining lionesses and he particularly liked the youngest one: Biti. She was very attractive and had probably never been with a male before. He had been waiting for his brother for over half an hour and could not wait anymore, he got up and walked over to the group of young lionesses who backed away slowly he eyed all of them and his eyes finally fell on Biti, who looked back fearfully, he smiled down at her admiring her body, "I like you," he said to her.

"If you touch her…" began Nina.

"You'll do what?" challenged Baka as he advanced on Nina. He was considerably bigger than her and she did not have a chance of winning, but she could stall him long enough for her daughters to escape. She was pondering this when she heard someone come out of the trees behind Baka. He heard it two and jumped around to see Gazi and a dark lion with blood-red eyes, although Baka did not show it; this lion filled him with a sense of fear and dread, "Where's Dhara?" he asked.

"When I'm through with you," replied the lion, "You'll find out."

"Is that a challenge?" demanded Baka, as he got into a battle position.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" taunted the dark lion.

Baka growled and leapt at the lion, who ducked and Baka flew over his head and landed on the ground behind him.

"I'm getting the feeling talking about this won't work," said the lion and ducked again as Baka took another leap at him' "Alright," said Namaka and intentionally let Baka take him down and the two rolled around the floor and the next thing the on looking lionesses knew; the dark lion was on top with his paw on Baka's throat: choking him.

"No," said Nina, stepping up, "No one's going to die here."

The dark lion, turned his blood-red eyes to her and she could tell this was the same lion they had found the day before, and yet, it was not him, she could not explain it.

'Let him go' said the voice in Jefule's head, 'We can hunt him down tomorrow.'

Jefule grunted and let him go, "I'll give you a one day head start, after that I'm coming after you and you won't live to tell this tale."

He let Baka get up, and Baka began to walk away, but turned around saying, "When we meet, it is you who will not live to tell this tale."

And with that, he took off, towards the south. Nina went to help Bit, who had collapsed, crying with fear and relief. Gazi meanwhile walked over to the lion who had saved her and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Jefule, not turning to face her.

"For saving our lives," said Gazi, amazed he even asked such a question.

"Oh," said Jefule, "Right."

He turned around and pushed by her. He had not walked more than a few feet when he staggered and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.


	19. Journey Begins

Chapter 19: Journey Begins

Namaka opened his bright blue eyes and slowly looked around him, he was in a small cave and judging by the light coming from outside, it must have been mid-morning. With some difficulty, he heaved himself to his feet, he felt groggy (like the way you feel after you have been spinning round in a circle), "What happened?" he asked himself.

'_That's what I'd like to know; I was just getting used to having control.'_

Namaka stumbled out of the small cave, slowly getting more control over himself. Outside he found the group of sisters gathered around in a huddled talking in hurried whispers, when they saw him they all rushed towards him and began talking and thanking him for everything he did last night, "What are you talking…oh; it's all coming back to me."

'_Damn right, they should be thanking us, if we hadn't been there…well, you can only imagine what would've happened.'_

"Quiet," shouted Nina, "We are all grateful, but I must speak to the stranger in private."

With that she began to leave the forest, "Excuse me, ladies," said Namaka and he pushed his way out of the crowd and followed Nina into the open savanna. He saw her sitting with her back facing him; he moved forward and sat down beside her, even sitting down, he was taller than her, "As I have said," began Nina, "We are grateful for what you did last night, but I heard you tell Baka that you were going to go after him in a day's time; you don't have to do that, he wouldn't dare to come back, and even if he did, we would be prepared."

"You are mistaken," whispered Namaka, "I am not doing this for _you._"

"Then, for whatever reason you are doing this," replied Nina, "I suggest you give up; I've seen the way you fought, saw the look in your eyes when you were about to kill Baka, no good will come of this, it could destroy you."

"Don't worry," said Namaka, _"It won't destroy me."_

Nina saw his eyes glow red, she blinked and they were back to their previous blue, "Give my regards to your daughters," said Namaka and he got up and began running south. Nina watched him go, although she hoped to, she knew that she would never see the mysterious lion.

As Namaka made his way across the savanna, following the trail Baka had left behind, he said to himself, "Once I am done with Baka, it's on to the Pridelands…and Simba."

'_Yes…Simba, we shall return every blow he has laid against you; we shall make him suffer.'_


	20. Nervous

Chapter 20: Nervous

Namaka had been traveling for days, searching for Baka. It was not a difficult task; Baka left an easy trail to follow. After four days of searching, sleeping out in the open, eating very little and drinking out of rain puddles, Namaka found himself on the outskirts of a beautiful jungle. He just stood there admiring the beauty of the place, but also thinking, "Do you think he's in there?"

'_I'd be surprised if he wasn't.'_

Namaka had to agree with Jefule and he entered the jungle. It was much bigger than it looked at first glance; it was half the size of the Pridelands and was filled with waterfalls, caves and everything needed to convey beauty and support life, "It's beautiful."

'_I know…disgusting isn't it?'_

"Can't you appreciate beauty?" Namaka asked his annoying alter ego, "Just for a minute?"

_I call 'em as see 'em.'_

Namaka found a cave which looked comfortable and decided to settle in. Baka was here and he would wait for the lion to show himself.

A week later, Namaka was walking through the jungle, engaged in a debate with Jefule, when he heard a rustling in some bushes next to him. He jumped to attention, expecting it to be Baka, but received a shock when a small lion cub appeared out of the bushes and ran into Namaka's large paw. The cub looked up at Namaka. It looked scared for a second, then caught Namaka's eyes and the cub relaxed a bit at the warm, blue gaze which locked on him, "Rasha," came a feminine voice from the direction the cub had come, "Come back here."

"Coming, mom," responded the little male and he got up and left quickly.

'_Whose kid was that?'_

"I didn't know there were other lions in this jungle," said Namaka, "Maybe we should go say hello?"

'_NO…no, bad idea it could be a…trap or something, just not yet, okay?'_

"Okay," said Namaka, unsure, Jefule sounded badly nervous, and Jefule had never been scared…let alone nervous, of anything. Namaka just forgot about it and decided to return to his cave and sleep the day out, but just as he closed his eyes, his dreams returned to Zuri.


End file.
